Map Game Wiki
's world]] Welcome to the Map Game Wiki! Welcome to The Map Game Wiki! Hello and welcome to the Map Games Wiki! Many people play map games on the Alternate History Wiki. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought it needed a true activity hub! Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it on another wiki and on yet another wiki. Referees are there so no make sure is no cheating or tolling. Here you can set up any map game you like providing it’s plausible, reality based and intriguing. Touhou cartoon (ASB) related games are also welcomed. Feel free to add a link on this page, naming your game and create the page using the link or just join in with an existing one. See if you can take over the entire world or end poverty in Africa? *The Map Game Wiki is for map enthusiasts and alternate-history lovers! as you might notice, this wiki was dead for over two years, and I, Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) want to re-activate it, as i am a lover of map games and odd yet likely TL's. Describe your topic Ever fancy running your own nation. A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. A global one is one that involves the entire world. Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Research and map/photo finding can be done at the Wikipedia. Clock *'Current time:' Also see- *Map Game Wiki Privacy Policy *Coppyright laws *Map Game Wiki:About *Blog policy *A New Start *Rules and regulations *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *Custom Flag Making *How to make an article *Helpful links *Flags and logos Page *How to make an article Site news. As the current defacto administrator of this wiki I ask you all our active members to invite other users to join into our Map Games and help us keep this wiki to remain alive, aswell a to wish you Happy new Year despite a little late isn't it ? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 06:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New Topic is opened in the forum The Time Changer(talk) 22:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 'Nota bene' I will merge my smaller Global Map Games Wiki in to this one on Thusday. Mods-do yo agree with this wiki merging in to Sine dei gloriem's 'Map Game Wiki'.Whipsnade (talk) 14:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I've done what I do on my own wikis- I've hit the 'premote' button to advertise it on Wikia.Whipsnade (talk) 01:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) 'Special Thanks' The pages from the GMGW were transferred today by a Wikia staff member called DaNASCAT. Wikia's help is appreciated! :-). Whipsnade (talk) 16:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! Opinion poll There are many people who acheved much in there lives and left a great legacy. Now you can decide who you think was the most influential person in human history out of this awesome list of 17 people! Who do you think was the most influential person in human history out of this list of great achevers! Anthony Charles Lynton Blair Margaret Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher Abraham Lincoln Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner George Washington Gen. Julius Caesar Adolf Hitler Sir Henry Bessemer Mahatma Gandhi Pythagoras of Samos The Duke of Wellington Napoleon Bonaparte Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev Genghis Khan Latest activity Create an article? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Imagery Category:Browse Category:Content